


Their First Anniversary

by quatresnuku



Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Married Life, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Urara and Hikaru celebrate their first wedding anniversary together.





	Their First Anniversary

Magiranger

Urara x Hikaru

Rated G

1 Year

                “Urara!!!!” Houka called out as she saw her sister waiting for her.

                “Houka-neesan!” The two of them hugged it had been awhile since they had seen each other and they missed one another dearly. They walked through the shopping district arm in arm.

                “Seriously, I’ve missed you so much. If I knew that we would hardly see you I would have never let you marry Hikaru-sensei,” Honka clung to her sister.

                “Nee-san, you know you could always come visit and I miss you and everyone too but I am happy with him. He’s also the reason for my visit this time.”

                “Huh?” the older sister thought for a moment and then her eyes widen, “OMG it can’t be already. Like I had thought it was a little weird when you asked me to go shopping with you but it’s your first wedding anniversary!!!!” The blue mage smiled and nodded until her sister added, “You know what you should do? Get some super sexy lingerie and a ribbon and you can be his anniversary present!”

                “Nee-san!”

                “What Hikaru-sensei’s a guy he would like it” she called after her sister who had rolled her eyes and walked away from her.

                After she had finished shopping she had headed back to the home that she shared with Hikaru. She prepared his presents and then got to work on making them dinner. She made all of his favorites including apple pie. Then she changed into a flowy robin’s egg dress and sat at the table to wait for her husband to come home.

                She waited and waited. It was long past the time that he was supposed to come home for the evening. The food was getting cold. Urara wasn’t sure if she should be worried or just upset. Her tears began to fall. Just then the golden mage came through the door.

                “I’m home,”

                “You’re late,” she commented wiping away her tears and not looking at him.

                “I know, Urara, there was an emergency that I needed to attend to and it took way longer than I thought it was going to.”

                “Even though your work is important for the safety of everyone, couldn’t you have at least let me know you were going to be late? I was worried that something had happened to you. Do you even know what today is?” as she said her last line she finally looked at him. He was holding a bouquet of moon lily’s that glowed slightly in his hands. Her mouth opened but she didn’t know what to say.

                “Urara, of course I know what today is. I can hardly believe that we have already been married for a year. It feels like it was yesterday or sometimes if feels like it’s been longer. Either way the time that we have spent together has been some of the happiest of my life,” he confessed smiling softly at her. He opened his arms and the blue mage found herself surrounded by them in a gentle hug. “But you are right I should have let you know that I was going to be late. I’m sorry.” She pulled back from him to look at his face.” Is that apple pie?”

                “Of course,” she answered proudly. “Let me take those and put them in a vase” she took the flowers from him.

                “Wait” he took a hold of one of her hands and put a delicate bracelet around her wrist. It had a thin chain and a silver sun in the middle.

                “Hikaru, it’s beautiful, thank you,” she leaned up and kissed his cheek,” wait a moment I have something for you too.

                He nodded his head in agreement and then sat at his place at the table while Urara went into the kitchen to fetch a vase He surveyed the table of the different dishes that she had made. A moment later she returned with the flowers.

                “You’ve out done yourself they all look amazing,” he told her.

                “Thank you. This is for you,” she handed him a small box. He opened it up and found a pocket watch that had a golden sun with blue stars on it. He pressed the button on the top to reveal that on the inside was inscribed. ‘To Hikaru Love Urara’.

                “I will treasure it, thank you,” Hikaru said. Urara nervously reached for a second box that was on the table this one was narrow.

                “I was going to wait till after we eat but, I don’t think I can wait. It’s not really a present but well look inside,” she said handing him the box and then standing next to him anxiously. He opened the box and found a flat plastic object about the size of a pen. He looked up at her puzzled.

                “I assume it’s from the surface world but I don’t think I know what this is?”

                “It’s an at home pregnancy test.”

                “An at home pregnancy test?” as he said those words the meaning behind them sunk in. Hikaru looked at his wife and then at the test then back at her.” Does this mean we’re going, that you’re?”

                “Pregnant, yes,” she said smiling. Hikaru’s mouth opened and closed like a gold fish. He couldn’t find the words to say what he was feeling so he instead pulled her in to his lap and hugged her tightly.

                “A Baby!! A Baby!! We’re going to have a baby!!!” Shouted Smokey, who was no bouncing around the room. The two had forgotten that he was also there but laughed at his antics.

                “I’m so happy right now I don’t even know what to say. It seems like you were the one who actually casted a spell of happiness on me,” Hikaru told her. She smiled and cupped his face with both of her hands before leaning in and kissing him. They would have to reheat the dinner but for the moment they were all each other needed.


End file.
